


The Boy in a Beanie

by Only_Here_for_JatP



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_Here_for_JatP/pseuds/Only_Here_for_JatP
Summary: Julie's head is in the clouds while working on a new song that she's keeping secret from her ghost boys. But what happens when Luke stumbles upon her working on it with Nick of all people?Or, Luke being pretty melodramatic.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 41
Kudos: 592





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I wrote this last night when I couldn't sleep.
> 
> Figured I'd post it cause I always need more Juke.

Julie’s been lost in her own mind for days and frankly it was freaking Luke out. It was totally out of character for her to be so spacey. She’d been missing band practices and running into things and spending a lot of her time in her room, with the band shut out completely. All of the boys were starting to get worried, ever since they’d gained the power of touch they’d gotten used to group hugs and casual touches. Yet with Julie’s brain who knows where she’d barely looked them in the eye. Reggie tried talking to her yesterday, but it was almost like she couldn’t hear him. At one point, they’d tried to have band practice without her, but Luke was too agitated. He couldn’t sit still. It felt like he’d never gone this long without connecting with her and he didn’t like it.

After talking with the guys, they formed a plan to be on Julie watch. One of them would always be within eye or earshot at all times, so they could figure out what was going on. Luke was on first watch the next morning as Julie went to school. He followed her through the halls, always within hearing distance, but she still didn’t seem to notice him.

Eventually, she walked into an empty music room with a piano. She pulled out her songbook and he watched as he saw her eyes focus for the first time in days. That’s what this was all about? Songwriting? Pain sliced across his chest deep. He loved Julie’s songs, but ever since the three ghost boys had busted into her life, they’d always done it together. It was one of the things he’d held most precious about their relationship. 

Part of him felt like he should run away and hide. Clearly, she didn’t want any of them to hear this since she’d been ignoring them for days to come here and make music in secret. It felt like the worst kind of betrayal and despite knowing that he was being a little melodramatic since he’d definitely gone on song binges himself before where he’d shut out the world, he couldn’t help the hurt of knowing that Julie had shut them out. That she’d shut him out.

He didn’t think it could get any worse until he watched Nick walk into the room and join her, guitar in hand. Her face lit up at the sight of him and she greeted him enthusiastically. Luke was sure his undead heart was breaking. She’d shut them all out, so she could make music with him. He had to get out of there, he needed his friends. His brothers. He poofed just as she turned his direction, but he was gone so fast she wasn’t even sure he’d been real.

\----------

Julie was eternally grateful to the kindhearted Nick. Even after rejecting him, he was still there supporting her and helping her. Besides Luke, he was the best guitar player she knew and the haunting melody drifting just out of reach needed a guitar. The elusive song had been evading her for days, it coiled around her as if it were part of the air she breathed. It all started when the dreams began to keep her up at night and the song played in the background. She would wake not quite remembering it, only for it to slip by her in a daydream.

The song about the boy in the beanie.

She’d been upfront with Nick from the beginning about who the song was for and why it seemed to escape her so. He’d been patient with her these last couple days as they tried combination after combination trying to nail down the melody. The only thing she’d hidden from him were her lyrics.

The chords and notes may be out of her grasp, but she knew the lyrics as if they were her next breath. How could she not, when she knew their subject as if he was an extension of herself. Her partner, her mind reader and god how she missed him. Everything would be so much easier if she could just be working on this with him. But she knew. She knew that he would want to know everything about it. He’d want to know the words and the why and she just wasn’t ready yet. So until then her lyrics were tucked away in a secret container of her dream box, one that she’d never shown the boys given their pension for snooping.

For a brief second she heard the music. Nick played the combination again and it felt right. They’d finally found it. Now that she could pin the first couple chords it felt like the rest laid itself out in front of her. For the first time in days, she felt her mind ease and she sat down at the piano to begin the work of writing it down.

\-------------

Luke’s bandmates looked startled when he popped back into the studio so suddenly, but they could see how agitated he was. They watched him quietly as he paced, his body so tense they thought he might snap with his fist clenched down by his side. It was his face though, that really had them tentative it looked as if he might scream or cry or both. The thought of what he might have seen to make him rush back here, to look like that, it made their nonexistent blood run cold.

Reggie took a cautious step forward to attempt to reach out, but Luke waved him off as he explained what he saw. He could feel the venom in his words, the simmering anger that was feeding off his pain. Alex and Reggie knew him well enough to know, that he needed to get it all out. The hurt of finding her like that, the betrayal of seeing her light up at the sight of Nick. The frustration and fear that comes from the feeling that everything that was most important to you was slipping away. Truth was, Alex and Reggie were feeling a little hurt and a little lost too, so when Luke decided he needed some space they let him go without too much of a fight.

\-----------------

Julie had rushed home after school that day, desperate to get back to her boys. Her mind was finally clear after taming the song that had plagued her and the realization of just how much she’d neglected her best friends laid her gut heavy with guilt. She’d been so distracted she’d barely seen them and everything in her needed to reconnect with them once more. To touch them and hold them and ground herself.

When she walked in to find Alex and Reggie sitting on the couch forlornly, she knew her absence had wreaked much more damage than she’d realized. She knelt down in front of these boys that she loved like family and reached out to hold their hands, squeezing tight. At that point they finally looked up at her and for a minute she just looked at them. Really looked at them and she murmured her apologies and reassurances that she was here. That she loved them and missed them. 

Reggie gave in first, pulling her onto the couch and enveloping her in a hug. She could feel his sigh of relief as he squeezed just a little bit tighter. Alex looked away bitterly revealing that they knew she’d been writing music with someone else. Worry and pain hit her like a sucker punch to the gut. Luke had been there this morning, had seen her working with Nick. 

Oh her poor ghost boy.

She knew she had to tell Alex and Reggie, make them see somehow. So she gently stood and dragged both boys with her to the piano. She pulled a chair up for Reggie so he could be right next to her and sat next to Alex on the bench. Making sure she could maintain contact with both boys she hesitantly lifted her fingers to the piano and played her new song.

She could tell the moment they fit the pieces together. Reggie sat straight up a smile growing on his face and a light twinkling in his eyes. Alex was more subtle, a deep inhale and a small smirk, but he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close and she knew she was forgiven. After the last remnants of the song died away, she explained that Nick was the only other person who could play guitar nearly as well as Luke, and the song couldn’t be finished without it. At that the boys beamed and pulled her into a group hug.

Luke poofed back into the room. After all, it was time for their typical band practice. He split into a soft smile at the sight of the group hug at the piano, but quickly shifted into a smile that looked normal, but didn’t quite reach his eyes. All of the words, phrases and gestures seemed like any other day, but they could all tell that it was robotic. His heart simply wasn’t in it. Julie attempted to explain that it was a one-time deal, that it wouldn’t happen again. He shrugged it off and brushed her off telling her not to worry that everything was fine.

Of course, everything was not fine. He wouldn’t look her in the eyes and when they played there was no drive, no connection. All of their music sounded fine, but he spent practice ignoring Julie and every attempt she made to grab his attention. She wondered if this was how he felt when they’d played Edge of Great last year. Well, at least he’d given her the perfect plan and from the looks Reggie and Alex were passing between them, they’d probably let her get away with whatever. She threw them a smile and the three of them nodded.

The part of the song where she and Luke harmonized was coming up and she timed it so that just before their cue, Luke was suddenly sharing a mic. He’d been so focused on avoiding her that he was not prepared for her to be so close to him. She kept brushing up against him, inching her way closer to him, crowding him in a way he couldn’t escape from.

The abruptness dropped his mask and finally their eyes met and she could see the anger and the hurt as his face twisted into a scowl before he could regain control. Her heart ached at the pain he was in, but she smiled that at least they had connected somehow, someway. Until he vanished, poofed away in the middle of the song, leaving her stranded and staring into an empty space.

\------------------

Luke could feel the pain morphing into anger and as much as he didn’t like it, he needed that fuel. He was livid. How dare she. How could she do this to him after spending her morning with Nick. He’d been doing everything he could to keep everything fine, to keep his emotions in check, but she’d had to push him. She had to get so close that it would’ve taken a small lean for his mouth to be on hers. She had to get so close that he could smell her shampoo and feel her fire. Never before had he been angry enough to storm out in the middle of practice, but apparently Julie Molina was enough to drive him crazy.

He needed to get his emotions back under control, he couldn’t keep running out every time Julie got close to him, no matter how much he hurt. Keeping his cool was the name of the game until he could get over these feelings of his.

Thankfully they didn’t have band practice the next day, but it didn’t seem to stop Julie on her quest for, well he didn’t know. She kept giving him small casual touches. Never long enough for him to move away or tell her to stop, just little things like brushing past him a little too close when she walked by. Or letting her fingers briefly meet his. 

Every touch warmed him up a little and he had to keep reminding himself of what he’d walked in on. He couldn’t keep falling in love with her when she had chosen Nick. Slowly though he could feel the warmth she was passing on grow and soon it was becoming difficult not to smile at her.

The next day was a band practice day and Julie was back at her efforts to make him connect with her. He just couldn’t though, the anger and hurt was still there swirling under the surface. He couldn’t drown himself in her, drown himself in their connection without remembering that she’d hid music from him so she could play with Nick.

The flash of anger and pain that came with that reminder timed itself perfectly with Julie reinserting herself at his mic. This time though, something in him boiled over and he stopped playing so he could make a snide remark about how if she really felt like she needed to be this close to some guy with a guitar then she should go find Nick. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them and he watched his best friends’ eyes go wide as they poofed out to avoid whatever fight was coming.

Somehow though she smiled? before launching into an angry sounding diatribe about how he was being a jerk and for the sake of the band this and the sake of the band that. He could feel his anger running high and before he could stop the words he told her she should go be in a band with Nick if she didn’t like how he was doing things. Her eyes widened a little before she proudly exclaimed That’s it! And grabbed the beanie from off his head and darted away with it.

Before he could give it too much thought, he gave chase, poofing in and out as he tried to catch her to get his beanie back. She was surprisingly good at dodging him, leaping this way and that to stay out of his grasp. Once though she let him get close, where she looked him dead in the eyes and said that it was a one-time thing and that she had absolutely no interest in Nick. Beanies suited her much better.

At that comment she slid the beanie on her head, and he was in shock just for long enough for her to escape out of his clutches again. He resumed his pursuit, but this time he didn’t stop the smile or laughter from bursting out. She darted by him again, determined to make a clever escape, this time though he was ready and soon he’d tackled her to the couch.

He took a brief moment to enjoy the feel of her under him and the mischievous glint in her eyes before snatching his beanie back off her head and readjusting it on his. Yet neither of them moved from their spots. She smiled at him, Another thing beanie boy… and with that she kissed him.

It took only a moment for him to give back as good as she was giving him. He thought nothing had ever tasted as good as her lips. They were so soft and he could’ve sworn that somehow they were made to go against his. He moved his arm so he could wrap around her and pull her closer while her arms went around his neck with her fingers tangling in his hair. If he could just do this forever, he would be the happiest ghost. 

Much sooner than they wanted, they broke apart. One of them did need to breathe after all. He pressed his forehead against hers blissfully happy. He let out a small deep laugh and remarked about how she liked beanies. She gave him her biggest grin and specified that really she liked the boy who wore them. Interlacing their fingers, Luke maneuvered Julie into his lap where he alternated between kissing her breathless, something that was quickly becoming his new favorite activity and burying his face in her hair and holding her close.

Eventually their other two bandmates popped back in with a knowing smirk, and Julie blushed happy to be surrounded by her people and know that all was right in her world. Her song long forgotten in the hidden compartment of her dream box.


	2. The Girl with the Voice of An Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year later Luke finds the song *gasp*
> 
> How does he react to loooovvveee? Also to Nick working on this with her???
> 
> Also known as: Melodramatic Luke is back and Alex gets to do his favorite thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yes hi,
> 
> Apparently ask nicely and it will live in my head for weeks until I /have/ to write it.
> 
> I've had the beginning part since the start, but it was making me really uncomfy. Even knowing age of consent where I am is in fact seventeen and after aging them up. So I'd never actually planned on writing it. But then I found a reasonable compromise, what if there's a little heat and then almost immediately after I mess it up. Just entirely.
> 
> Which made me a lot happier and I get to write more melodramatic Luke. 
> 
> Long story short, if the beginning makes you uncomfy too- just keep going, I wreck it fairly quickly.
> 
> Also, I love you all.

It was a year later and the song was long forgotten in the depths of the dreambox. While many things had changed over the two years of Julie knowing her ghostie boys, so many stayed the same. For example, Luke’s eyes still held that twinkle every time she walked into a room, and sharing a mic still left them both breathless. Julie stole Luke’s beanie on a regular basis, especially when she wanted to tease more kisses out of him. They’d been doing their dating for a year now and the boys seemed to be aging along with her.

The band hadn’t made it big yet, not because they didn’t have plenty of fan support, but because Julie’s dad mostly insisted that High School (and he was trying for College too!) remained her primary priority. For the most part Julie was grateful for her father laying down the law and allowing her to keep her semi-normal high school life. She was graduating in a week though and the band was going on their very first tour over the summer before she began college in the fall.

In fact, except for her ghost boys’ antics everything in her life was pretty smooth sailing. Great boyfriend, great friends, great band. This of course, all changed, the day she walked into her room to find Luke sitting on her bed, dreambox in hand.

For the most part, Luke and the boys re-earned their room privileges over the years. The door always had to be open, especially after she told her dad about Luke, but she’d finally managed to instill in them some boundaries.

Luke looked up at her with the smile that always seemed to brighten the universe. Over the last year she’d discovered many of his sides. His jealous puppy when Nick became an avid fan of the band and started to attend rehearsals along with Flynn, his toddler side when he wasn’t feeling well, his pushy mischievous side when he planned surprises for her. The one side she didn’t see too often, and never outright admitted that she liked, was the assertive side that came out when she deliberately teased him just a little too much or when he was trying to bribe her into letting the band do something a little risky. They’d never made it farther than kisses and cuddles, which was just fine with Julie. It was too soon, and she was too young.

The innocent bright smile he was giving her was slowly turning into his devious smirk though, and she felt her blush growing as she quickly glanced around the room for whatever surprise he might have hidden from her.

“So I was going through your dreambox…” he started interrupting her thoughts. She never was able to prevent the boys from doing so, despite all her attempts. “And I found this cool hidden compartment.” At this, he slowly pulled open the drawer which hadn’t been opened in a long time.

For a brief moment Julie was confused as to what the drawer had to do with anything, but suddenly she remembered exactly what she’d hidden in that compartment so long ago. The smirk was beginning to make a lot more sense, but as he pulled out the folded up song she watched his smile change once more into the one guaranteed to make her melt.

Luke slowly stood up, his eyes never leaving hers. “Did you write me a song, Julie?” He stepped softly towards her as she inched herself back, her blush growing as she stammered an answer out to the boy who she loved more than anything.

It wasn’t long though before she felt her back hit the wall of her bedroom. Luke kept coming, moving in closer, boxing her in until he could feel her heat radiating and his lips were a whisper away from hers.

Coherency wasn’t ever her strong suit when he stared at her with those intense hazel eyes, but somehow, she managed to drag her eyes away from his. Although then they fell to his lips, and frankly she wasn’t sure which was more distracting. Eventually, she managed to get out “I wrote it right before we got together. That was the song I’d been working on back then.”

Julie could feel his change in demeanor as he tensed and the smile slipped from his face. The warmth was starting to dissipate into cold, and she reached out to him trying to pull him back from wherever his mind as gone. Her hand gripped nothing but air though as he pulled back and out of reach. The bottom of her stomach fell as she watched dozens of emotions flash across his face, hurt, confusion, disgust. Disgust? Before it settled onto pain.

Julie shook her head, not understanding where his mind had wandered to, “Luke-“ but he cut her off. “This is the song you wrote with Nick?” She stilled. Oh. “You wrote this? With him?” She started to speak, desperate for him to hear her, to understand. “Luke! Listen, please..”

He kept backing up and away from her, “I just need a minute.” He clenched the song in his hand, knuckles turning white. As if he wanted to crush it, but not able to bring himself to do so. “I’m sorry” he threw out lamely, as if he didn’t really mean it before poofing away, leaving her staring at the empty space he once occupied.

She collapsed on her bed frustrated at the boy for not listening to her, for not letting her explain. Tears soon escaped though, her pain clouding her anger at the boy who had rejected her even in some small way and the feelings she put into that song. He’d pushed her away without trusting her or considering her and that was hard thing to swallow.

\-------------------------------------

Luke poofed into the studio, all of his negative emotions bubbling over. He’d been so over-joyed to find that song tucked away in the secret drawer of the dreambox. Julie had been writing about him and somehow all that joy was sucked away once he’d found out Nick was involved. She’d been writing love songs with him? This deeply personal love song that she’d then hidden away without showing anybody. It didn’t matter that the song was about him, somehow something that unique and private and intimate had been invaded and distorted.

Something in him knew he was acting irrationally. Yet he couldn’t seem to bind these feelings. They just kept crashing over him in waves. “Luke?” the quiet voice of Reggie interrupted his thoughts and he looked up into the eyes of his two very concerned bandmates. “Sorry guys, lost in my own head there.” He gave a slightly lopsided smile, “but I’m back now.” Reggie and Alex just looked at each other, knowing him well enough to know he was lying. Until they found proof of what was actually going on though, they decided to let him stick with his lie.

Luckily it only took them until band practice the next day. Alex and Reggie could tell long before band practice of course that Luke and Julie were in a fight. The two were so abnormally close normally that even when their relationship was slightly off, it was obvious. Based on the sidelong glances and both of them refusing to make eye-contact, Alex and Reggie came to the conclusion that this was a rather big one. One of the biggest they’d ever had.

Band practice was miserable. Usually when the two were fighting, Reggie and Alex tag-teamed, but both of them insisted that everything was fine, and they couldn’t very well stop band practice. Not that any real practice was getting done. Most of the time, even if the two were disconnected, they were able to fake it and make decent music, however after thirty minutes of basically just making noise everyone was starting to get a little fed up. Julie was missing cues and notes and Luke may as well have been playing entirely different songs.

In a burst of frustration Luke let out a screaming groan. While he hadn’t intended for anger or condescension to come across in his tone, it didn’t prevent it from pouring in when he screamed “This isn’t working! Jules-“ It was the first moment since being in her bedroom that their eyes met and all he could see in hers was the pain and unshed tears that she was stubbornly refusing to let fall. Not in front of him, not right now. He took a quick intake of breath, voice much softer this time as he started “Jules, I-“.

His lash out had cut her too deep and everything she’d been holding in since he started avoiding her the day before was threatening to spill out. She couldn’t stay there anymore. Couldn’t pretend to make music when she felt like she was drowning from the walls he’d put up. She was too afraid to even hear the end of his sentence. Before her mind could catch up, her feet were already in motion, racing out the door to her room. Hoping it might make her feel safe and remember how it felt the day before when she walked into the room to his face lighting up at the sight of hers.

\--------------------------------

Luke whispered his apology to her fleeing form. He set his guitar down gently before walking towards the couch, kicking a pillow as he moved by, aggravated more with himself than anything else. He couldn’t bring himself to chase after her though, it was his fault after all. All this distance between her and him, it was all his fault. He collapsed into the couch burying his face in his hands.

Alex and Reggie looked at each other and nodded. They’d done this often enough to know, that usually what Julie needed was Reggie hugs and someone who could make her smile. Luke usually needed someone to tell him he was being an idiot and frankly Alex really enjoyed doing that job. Alex watched Reggie poof away before sitting himself next to Luke and wrapping his arm around him.

“Heyyyy buddyyy. What’s going on?”

Luke sighed a deep sigh and opened his palm to reveal the scrunched up piece of paper. It looked a little worse for the wear since despite his best efforts, Luke couldn’t seem to let go of the tangible feelings Julie had written into existence. Alex felt his eyes go wide as he gently took the paper and began to read it.

His smile grew as he realized what it was and knew that his job of getting Luke’s head on straight was going to be much easier than he thought. “So she finally showed it to you huh?” Alex chuckled.

Luke’s head whipped around in a flash. “You’ve seen this before?”

Alex popped the p as he replied “Nope. Even better, I’ve heard it. Well mostly.” Luke groaned. This was not making him feel any better. “Want to hear why?”

“Do I?” Luke responded.

Alex smacked him softly upside the head. “Yeah. You do. So it was that day, you know the one. Where you’d poofed back here looking like someone had killed your puppy and explained how Julie had been ignoring us and shutting us out to write music with Nick. And of course, you poofed back out almost immediately afterwards. Thanks for that by the way. Leaving Reggie and I to try to cope with the possibility that Julie was leaving us by ourselves. And we weren’t doing great.” Luke was nodding along and wincing slightly at the memory of his own drama.

“Of course, that was the same day Julie walked back into the studio as if she’d never left. She looked right at us and saw our concerns. Since it’s Julie and somehow, she always knows. I told her we knew. We knew that she was writing music with someone else and she pulled us over to the piano and she sat us down and she played that song.” Luke took in this new information but failed to see how it was relevant.

“We figured it out rather quickly at that point. Afterall, how could she write music with us when it was about you. She wasn’t ready to share her feelings yet, and if she’d tried to work on the song with you… Well you would’ve pushed her to reveal more than she was ready to.” Luke opened his mouth to protest, first that he wouldn’t have pushed her, but he stopped because he knew that was a lie. But then, if she had then they would’ve just gotten together sooner. The words never made it out though, because Alex interrupted him, “I know. If she had told you her feelings, then you would’ve just gotten to the point a lot sooner. It’s easy to say in hindsight because you know that and I know that, but at the time, she didn’t know that.”

Luke wasn’t particularly enjoying Alex being right, as per usual, but he also knew that he hadn’t really considered it from that angle. “Did she have to do it with Nick though?” Luke voiced quietly.

Alex just let out a loud laugh. “Clearly you haven’t really read the song properly. Look at it Luke. Really look at it.” Luke squinted at the words on the page, he could feel her love for him pouring off of it, but more than that he started noticing the annotations? It didn’t just contain piano chords… oh. OH. “Do you see it now? Julie told us that she couldn’t get the melody right because she needed a guitar, your guitar, but when she couldn’t go to you, she picked the next best thing.” Luke laid back on the couch and groaned as clarity and realization hit him in full force. “In fact, she made sure to mention that he knew who the song was for from the get-go AND that she never shared the lyrics with him.”

If Luke let out a small string of expletives then, Alex pretended he didn’t notice them. Luke sat up and drug his hands down his face. Turning to look his best friend in the eye, he asked the only logical question at this point. “I’m an idiot, aren’t I?”

Alex smiled a glowing grin; it was time for his favorite part. “Yeah buddy, you are.”

“She tried to explain it to me too, and I just poofed away rather than listening.”

“Oof. Yeah, you’ve got your apology cut out for you with this one. Good luck with that.”

Luke poofed up to Julie’s room and waited until he heard the quiet “come in” to walk through after knocking on the door. His heart ached at the sight of Julie’s tear stained face buried in Reggie’s chest as they curled up on the bed together. Both Julie and Luke knew what the guys did and appreciated it (mostly). So, he’d expected the usual, a soft smile on Reggie’s face as he attempted to cheer up and calm down whatever damage Luke had done that particular time. This time however, Reggie’s face was stormy as if he wasn’t quite sure he was done being mad at him.

Luke swore they could hear his gulp resound across the room as he slowly made his way over to crouch at the side of her bed. He reached out to gently rub her back as she cuddled in closer and buried deeper into Reggie. He winced a little at her small attempt to escape and in his softest voice whispered. “Julie, I’m sorry. I’m an idiot.”

She glanced around at him, “that’s true.” He gave her a wide smile and saw her eyes smile back a little, even if her face didn’t change yet. “Here was this beautiful thing that I was sure was between you and me. Just for us, and my jealousy and insecurity raised its ugly head when I found out that someone might be intruding on it. But I get it now, I get why you needed him. This song though, needs both of us and I can’t do it without you.” She’d slowly started to roll over as he talked, but Reggie still maintained a hold of her unwilling to stop guarding her until she was ready to go.

“And?” She demanded. He went on to explain all the ways he’d messed up the last couple days until slowly but surely, she scooched closer and closer. Soon she was reaching to give him little touches and Reggie poofed out of the room. It wasn’t too long after that before his lips met hers. He kissed her, as he should have done yesterday when he found this song tucked away. Proof of how much she loved him before he had realized and proof of how much she continued to love him as time marched on.


End file.
